Protegerte: Mis colmillos en tus manos
by AbbyGerz07
Summary: Situado 10 años después de amanecer parte 2. Las cosas no siempre salen como mas nos gustan, no todo es para siempre como Bella creia; Los Vulturis han vuelto en busca de Renesmee pero Bella no lo permitió y escapo. Dejo a un desconsolado Edward y a un Jacob sin ganas de vivir… Las madres son capaces de cualquier cosa por la seguridad de sus hijas… El resto del Summary dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

= Situado 10 años después de amanecer parte 2=

Las cosas no siempre salen como mas nos gustan, no todo es para siempre como Bella creia; Los Vulturis han vuelto en busca de Renesmee pero Bella no lo permitió y escapo. Dejo a un desconsolado Edward y a un Jacob sin ganas de vivir…

Las madres son capaces de cualquier cosa por la seguridad de sus hijas…

Jacob también es capaz de cualquier cosa por su amada Nessie…

¿Y Edward? Edward también lo es… Al fin y al cabo son su hija, única hija, y su amada esposa.

Renesmee aparenta tener 17 años, es una adolescente que vive bajo la sombra de su madre. Nunca ha asisto a un colegio, Bella siempre se encargado de que no socialice y en fin…

¿Qué pasara cuando los recuerdos del pasado de Nessie vuelvan?

¿Se atreverá a volver a Forks? Protegerte; Mis colmillos en tus manos.

¿La reconocerán? ¿Y Jacob?

- Renesmee… ¡Baja de una buena vez! – oigo la voz de mi madre, que insoportable –

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – grito a la vez que me encamino a las grandes escaleras de la casa, nueva casa –

Siempre mudándonos, si alguien nos mira de forma extraña mi madre ya hace las valijas y tomamos un avión. Mi vida se basa en eso, viajar y viajar, pero no crean que sea divertido. A pesar de tener 10 años aparento 17, una adolescente que vive encerrada en su casa junto a su madre… una verdadera pena la mía.

Ni siquiera tenía un año cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió huir, solo me quedan vagos recuerdos de mi padre… Recuerdo una gran manada de lobos, unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes; Jacob, ese nombre quedo grabado a fuego en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma (si es que la tengo)

Bella, mi madre es sobreprotectora pero de una forma u otra logro entender que todo lo que hace es por amor. "Más que a mi propia vida" como dice el colgante que me regalo cuando era pequeña. Una madre es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo comprendo. Yo también soy capaz de hacer lo que sea porque ella esté bien, sin embargo siento un gran vacío en mi interior.

Un abismo que me consume desde lo más recóndito de mí ser, algo me llama. Es como si alguien pronunciara mi nombre día y noche, y yo no puedo responderle.

He decido que este será el último viaje por obligación que haga, tengo pensado escaparme a Forks. No sé si mi familia siga viviendo allí luego de 10 años pero las esperanzas siempre están presentes.

- Renesmee cariño ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunta mi madre con su voz preocupada –

- No madre… hemos ido a cazar antes de llegar al aeropuerto ¿No lo recuerdas? – algo anda mal, lo puedo ver en los ojos de mi madre –

- Eh… si… si, lo había olvidado – un vampiro jamás olvida…-

Algo me suena mal en todo esto, un vampiro no puede olvidarse de algo y menos si se trata de un oso que te has almorzado.

El avión está a punto de despegar, las turbulencias se sienten cada vez más fuertes. El paisaje cobra vida en la ventanilla que tengo a mi lado, todo pasa tan rápido que cuesta asimilarlo.

Mis partes de vampiro detectan los efluvios de sangre de las personas encerradas en el avión, se controlarme, eso lo tengo claro.

El cielo y el mar se funden como si fuesen uno mismo. El viaje al fin está acabando y la voz de la azafata se oye por un parlante advirtiendo que no nos levantemos de nuestros asientos.

Nos subimos a una limosina que nos espera… Es un lugar que no conozco, jamás he estado antes pero que puedo reconocer; Estamos en Volterra ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mi madre me ha traído aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos vampiros que nos reciben? Por primera vez… tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Mi madre esta mas pálida de lo normal ¿O es mi imaginación?

- Oh mi querida Isabella – escucho la voz de Aro causando que el bello se me erice –

- Aro… - un susurro más que una respuesta –

- Y tu Renesmee ¡Cuánto has crecido! – ¡como odio esa voz! – ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí? Si bien recuerdo ustedes están en mi lista negra –

- Ya no podemos ocultarnos – habla mi madre – he venido a ofrecerte mi lealtad a cambio de su libertad -

- Madre ¿Qué estás diciendo? – comienzo a alterarme –

- Aro esa es mi oferta – mi madre hace caso omiso a mi preocupación –

- Acepto – lo único que sale de la boca de Aro mientras otros vampiros me indican la salida -

"Puedes vivir sola. Te amo más que a mi vida" Puedo leer en la mente de mi madre que acaba de abrir. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Mi madre trabajando para los Vulturis? Mi madre me está abandonando a la suerte, dejándome sola. Sabe que puedo vivir sola, es verdad pero ¿Sin ella?

Yo estaba pensando en huir a Forks es verdad, pero jamás pensé que esto podía ocurrir. Pensé que simplemente era un viaje nada mas… no todo esto ¿Por qué las cosas no salen como uno quiere?

Desde unos meses descubrimos que tenía el don de mi padre y también el de ella, de Bella. Y ¿Qué? ¿Con eso cree que puedo vivir sola? ¿Socializar cuando nunca lo he hecho? ¿Vivir una vida normal cuando nunca la he tenido?

Los vampiros terminan por tirarme en forma literal a las afueras de la ciudad, tomas mis maletas están esparcidas por el hotel en el que me estoy hospedando hasta hallar una solución.

Abro una de las maletas; ropa, ropa y más ropa. Abro la segunda maleta; una laptop, un celular y una tablet mezcladas entre mas ropa. Tercer maleta; pasaporte ¿Un pasaporte?, un boleto de avión… Es… es ¡A forks! ¿Esto es una identidad falsa? Un documento con el nombre de "Luna Swan" aparece enredado en una prenda de ropa. Esa es la idea de mi madre al parecer… que me vaya a vivir sola a Forks como Luna… una chica normal… o quizás quiere que vuelva con mi familia.

Sea como sea quiero efectuar el plan de mi madre y nuevamente estoy sentada en un avión cuando horas antes dije que jamás volvería a hacerlo por obligación, ridícula vida. Me sumo dentro de un sueño profundo, todo a mi alrededor se desvanece lentamente. En el sueño puedo ver a mi padre a Alice discutiendo… hablan de mi…

- ¿Usted es? – pregunta el director del lugar –

- Luna Swan, he venido para entrar a este colegio – hablo con seriedad, o eso intento –

- ¿Y sus padres señorita Swan? – dice sin levantar la vista de los papeles –

- Estoy emancipada – respondo con un nudo en mi garganta recordando a mi madre –

Una semana viviendo en Forks y no hay rastro de los Cullen o los lobos, quizás por que no he ido a cazar…

Tuve que inscribirme en el colegio ya que mi madre quiere que tenga una vida normal, o eso es lo que creo.

Bosque… el olor de la tierra mojada entra por mis fosas nasales, el sol brilla entre las nubes del atardecer… Me adentro entre los frondosos árboles sintiendo cada movimiento a mi alrededor.

Comienzo a correr desesperadamente con mi velocidad vampírica, puedo oler una gacela a unos cuantos metros y me abalanzo sobre ella ¿Para qué contar como la mate si es algo horrible? Bebi su sangre rápido y al mismo tiempo degustando todo.

Deje a la pobre gacela allí tirada y me puse en pie para seguir con mi camino pero algo me tomo por sorpresa, se oyen los pasos veloces, están trotando… corren hacia mi… Son… son lobos. ¡Maldito tratado!


	2. Chapter 2

Prov: Jacob

Renesmee…Se que existes en algún lugar de este mundo. Quisiera que sepas cuanto te extraño. Porque tu boca es sangre y sé que tienes frio… Tengo que amarte aunque me duela, amarte sin tenerte. Aunque te busque y no te encuentre se que en mi mente estas presente…

Diez años pueden pasar rápido, sobre todo para los licántropos… Sin embargo la ausencia de Ness es algo que no pasa rápido… es algo lento y doloroso que me carcome en cada instante de mi vida…

Se siente como si todo el universo estuviese concentrado en un punto que no puedo verlo. Antes veía las cosas con alegría y de una perspectiva positiva, ahora todo es blanco y negro… el paisaje de mi vida se quedo sin colores.

Daria mi vida por tenerla un instante, solo eso, a mi lado. Poder abrazarla decirle que siempre la he amado que nunca entendí porque de la noche a la mañana desapareció de la faz de la tierra…

La busque por lugares que nadie puede imaginar, me alié con Edward incluso pero fue imposible… Ni siquiera Alice pudo ver algo… Y mi corazón cada vez late más lento, minuto a minuto.

Puedo sentir un olor en el aire… es sangre… es una mezcla con vampiro… y con humano ¡Alguien esta cazando dentro de la Push!

Entre en fase lo más rápido que me fue posible, Leah y Seth ya estaban transformados ¿Tan metido en mi propio mundo que no detecte ese aroma?

Pronto el resto de la manada de unió a nosotros en la carrera hacia el lugar donde se percibía fuertemente la fragancia. Una vampiresa de estatura promedio con cabellos castaños y ondulados corría en dirección al sur. Su velocidad no se comparaba con la de un vampiro pero aun así era muy veloz.

Varias veces tropezó con unas piedras, parecía que era la primera vez que corría o la primera vez que la perseguían.

Se escabullo entre unos árboles y salto por el arrollado. Todos en mi manada quedamos viendo como se detenía, al parecer conocía del tratado. Se volteo en una fracción de segundos y nos miro, su cabello cobrizo brillo con las rayos del sol. Luego se dio la vuelta y camino con tranquilidad.

Los Cullen estaban por allí, los podía oler… seria problema de ellos ahora, yo estaba libre.

Prov; Renesmee

- ¡Mierda mi ropa!- chille al ver como había quedado al atravesar el bosque de esa forma tan "salvaje"-

Supe al momento al reconocer su voz en el pensamiento que Jacob estaba allí… quería voltearme… quería detenerme… queria hablarle… quería abrazarle… Pero no podía, los pondría en peligro.

Ahora me doy cuenta que maldije en voz alta, cualquier vampiro podría haberme oído a un kilometro de distancia – que estúpida – Lo peor es que puedo sentir el aroma de varios vampiros cerca, no, no son cualquier familia de vampiros.

Alice y su voz cantarina bailan en mi mente…

Rosalie y sus quejas gritan en mi interior…

Carlisle y Esme siempre tan tranquilos calman mi cabeza…

Emmet y Jasper mis queridos tíos vuelven a mi recuerdo…

Una mente que no reconozco salta de alegría causándome una sonrisa extraña…

Y mi padre Edward… la única mente de la que no proviene nada…

Siento el impuso de largarme a llorar como cuando era pequeña y algo no salía como quería… - ahora nada sale como quiero – me digo a mi misma y comienzo a caminar despacio sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Salto varios árboles caídos, miro hacia atrás, miro hacia arriba, siento que alguien me sigue… últimamente desconfió de mi propia sombra.

En mi mente busco el camino de regreso mientras las voces cantarinas de Alice se acercan a mi mente, piensa a gritos ¡Por favor!

- _¿Es una nómade Edward?_ – piensa Alice –

- No lo sé Alice – le responde mi padre en voz alta –

- _¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_ – pregunta curiosa –

- Es como si no pensase en nada, su mente está en blanco – responde dudoso –

- ¿Con quién y de que hablas? – pregunta Emmet tratando de interrumpir la conversación –

- Con Alice – responde indiferente mientras veo en la mente de Emmet la mirada que Alice le dirigió fulminante a mi padre –

¡Me están vigilando, rayos! Eh… ¿Cómo era que se hacía? ¡Eso de crear pensamientos falsos como escudo! Mi madre me lo enseño… ashh…

- _¿Dónde rayos esta el camino?_ – finjo pensar para que mi padre lo oiga y deje de creer que soy un bicho raro que anda por el bosque- _¿Por qué justo ahora? – _intento seguir fingiendo -

- Se ha perdido será mejor que la ayudemos – dice mi padre ¡NO, NO! Joder… todo me sale mal ¿O que? –

Comencé a trepar arboles y a saltar de uno a otro, debía alejarme de allí, debía hacerlo. No podían encontrarme, no podían reconocerme. Por más que me doliera debía huir.

Me importa poco seguir creando pensamientos falsos y sigo corriendo, sé que me están siguiendo. Falta poco para llegar… poco… puedo ver la luz mas allá de los arboles… la veo y…

- ¿Te has perdido? – me sorprende Emmet tomándome del brazo –

- Waarom juist nu? – (¿Por qué justo ahora?) dije en holandés rogando que no supiera el idioma y salir corriendo ¡Pero si has pensado en ingles, Edward ha entendido! Ay no… debería pensar mejor las cosas -

- Goed, wat nu? – (Justo ahora ¿Qué?) Mierda… ¿Por qué Alice tenía que aprender ese idioma? –

- Ella habla ingles – sentencio para mi mala suerte mi propio padre apareciéndose por detrás, causándome un susto de aquellos –

- No quería hablar – murmuro entre dientes sabiendo que pueden oírme como si se lo dijera gritando en el oído –

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Esme mirándome con cariño ¿Por qué ella siempre trata asi a los adolescentes? ¿Quiere adoptar a todo el mundo o que? –

- Me llamo Luna – intento decir creíblemente –

- ¿Y tu apellido? – interrumpe Emmet, ¡No podía decirles Swan…! –

- Miller, Luna Miller y debo irme –

No me importo un carajo mis modales y corrí o prácticamente volé a las afueras del bosque. Al salir respire el aire contaminado del pueblo y me adentre por las calles tratando de hallar una en particular; la casa de Charlie, el padre de mi madre. Tendría que quedarme a vivir allí ¿O es normal gastar todo los millones de dólares que me entrego mi madre en una mansión en la cima de una colina para vivir sola con 17 años?

- ¡No puedo creer cuanto has crecido! – dice alegre mi adorado abuelo – Claro que puedes quedarte… ven pasa … -

Entre a su casa con todas mis maletas, todo era tal y como lo recordaba, cada detalle está intacto. Mi abuelo ya es un poco viejo y está jubilado, tendré que decir que es un tío, no contaría como mi padre. Pero a la vez para ser mi abuelo es un poco joven considerando que el debe tener unos 50 y yo 17 los cálculos no dan muy bien…

Primer día en la preparatoria de Forks, lo único que me alegra es que no tengo que vivir un _deja vu_ de mi madre y ver a mi propia familia allí.

Un vampiro a la vista… Dos vampiros a la vista… Tres vampiros a la vista… Joder, por lo menos no los conozco.

¿Quiénes serán?

¿Serán vegetarianos?


	3. Chapter 3

- Señorita Swan tome asiento por favor - habla el director invitándome a la clase. Entrar a medio trimestre no es agradable - Ella es nueva en el colegio, su nombre es Luna -

Y con eso me deja allí en medio de un salón donde todos me miran con ojos expectantes para ver en donde tomo asiento. Al fondo del aula puedo distinguir a dos vampiros sentados; una mujer de cabello castaño claro y un hombre de cabello rubio.

Camino directo al fondo para sentarme enfrente a ellos donde, al lado de una chica gótica, hay un asiento vacío. No quiero que piensen que soy vampiro - eres una hibrida Nessie - me recuerdo. Aun así utilizo mi escudo para proteger mi olor, reemplazándolo por uno de humano.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - le pregunto a la pelinegra que me mira de reojo, "parece agradable" leo en su mente a la vez que solo me asiente con la cabeza -

- Me llamo Marlene - me dice en cuanto me siento a su lado -

A pesar de su apariencia gótica y sus pircings, se que dentro de ella hay una joven alegre y divertida. Es una lástima que se esconda del mundo de esa forma. Los humanos son asi, creen que con una buena "mascara" podrán disimular lo que son por dentro.

Trato de poner el escudo para no tener que escuchar los jodidos pensamientos de mis compañeros; "Debe tener lentillas, a nadie le brillan tanto los ojos" "¿Viste su piel? Parece de una propaganda" "Huele deliciosa, no sería mala idea darle una probada" Ese último pensamiento se perfectamente de quien vino, inconscientemente voltee mi cabeza en dirección del vampiro rubio que me miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

- Cullen ¿Podría prestar más atención a la clase? - oigo a la profesora, estoy a punto de responderle cuando recapacito y una voz a mis espaldas responde -

- Lo siento, no volverá ocurrir - responde la vampiresa de cabellos castaños -

Mi mente no puede asimilar toda la información tan rápido, ella... ella ¡Tiene mi apellido! ¡Me han reemplazado! No eso... no puede ser... ¡Mi padre jamás haría algo como eso! Mi padre... no... No era posible ¡Debo estar imaginando cosas! ¿Quién mas tiene el apellido Cullen en la ciuda?! ¡No por favor! Sé que estoy tomando conclusiones rápidas, pero mi inteligencia de vampiro no falla, mi intuición no falla.

Simplemente tenía ganas de llorar, quería gritar, romper todo a mí alrededor. Me levante del banco en una velocidad vampírica causando que todos me miraran con asombro, no lo soportaba debía salir de aquel lugar antes de que terminara bebiendo la sangre de mi profesora de historia.

Me excuse ante la profesora diciendo que debía tomar aire que no me sentía demasiado bien y hui del salón... Corrí por los pasillos del colegio mientras imaginaba como me habían quitado mi lugar. Una nueva Cullen ¡Encima era hermosa! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

Me comenzó a faltar el aire, mi cabeza estaba a punto de colisionar, la sed de mi garganta era muy fuerte pero de pronto todo se nublo... todo se volvió negro... Ya no había nada ni nadie a mí alrededor, había perdido la consciencia, estaba desmayada.

Me desperté de golpe en una camilla. Estoy en un hospital... Todo huele tan... extraño. Parpadeo varias veces antes de recordar lo que ocurrió, mi mente vuelve a colapsar en una rabia infinita cuando veo como el doctor ingresa a la habitación.

- Señorita Luna ¿Ha visto las coincidencias de la vida? - empieza diciendo Carlisle - Ayer nos encontramos cazando y ahora está en mi hospital, aun así hay algo que no me cierra; los vampiros no se desmayan.

- Fue una confusión - digo al momento en que salto de la camilla en forma grácil - Debo retirarme si me lo permite -

- Yo mismo la he visto desmayada, no ha sido ninguna confusión - afirmo mirándome con esa calma tan propia de él -

- Carlisle, de verdad debe haber una explicación - le digo mientras suplico con mis ojos -

- También tienes que dar una explicación a como sabes mi nombre - "Perfecto Renesmee, perfecto" -

En ese momento una bendición ocurrió, Charlie entro en la habitación.

- Charlie ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto amablemente mi abuelo a mi otro abuelo -

- He venido a buscar a mi... - no sabe que decir -

- Sobrina, soy su sobrina - completo yo tratando de salvarlo -

- ¿Es tu sobrina? - pregunta Carlisle con los ojos aun más abiertos, incluso parece que no pestañea "No pestañea" -

- Claro que si ¿Verdad Luna Swan? - y los milagros duran poco, mi abuelo habia aceptado el apellido Swan en vez de Culle, aunque no entendía el porqué -

- ¿Qué no eras de apellido Miller? - mierda, mierda, mierda -

Camine velozmente, manteniendo el ritmo humano, hasta posicionarme a un lado de Charlie que me miraba con sus ojos confundidos y en su mente se preguntaba si había metido la pata. "Si que la metió" me dije a mi misma mientras pensaba en que decir.

- Disculpe doctor, debemos irnos. Adiós - comencé a empujar literalmente a mi otro abuelo que seguía preguntándose qué ocurrió -

Cuando nos subimos a su automóvil tuve que responder unas cuantas preguntas de porque le había mentido a Carlisle, pero como siempre a Charlie no le gusta meterse en lo que no debe y la conversación no duro mucho.

En cambio, mi ira duro demasiado... No quise cenar y pase toda la noche preguntándome porque me ocurría esto. Simplemente quería volver y encontrarme con mi familia, con Jacob... Pero ahora todo era diferente, no podía acercarme a ellos por miedo a lo que los Vulturi se les ocurriera hacer algo malo. Ahora tenía miedo a saber que ellos me habían superado y que incluso me habían cambiado por otra.

¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué pasa si el ya se imprimo de alguien? ¿Y si incluso está casado? ¡Vamos han pasado 10 años Renesmee! Las cosas cambian...

Todos los asientos están ocupados en la hora de biología, todos menos uno; al lado de un vampiro. Esto me hace acordar a lo que una vez pude ver en la mente de mi madre, a veces cuando se comparte el mismo don de tener un escudo se puede romper el de la otra persona...

Tendré que pasar toda una hora al lado de un chupasangre. "Tú también lo eres Ness" genial, hasta mi propia mente está en mi contra.

"Así que lo que dijo James era verdad, esta humana huele delicioso", oigo los horrendos pensamientos del vampiro, hubiera sido mejor dejar mi olor natural en vez de este... Todo mal... todo mal...

- Me llamo Dilan ¿Y tu bombón? - encima habla con doble sentido -

- Luna - respondo en forma fría para que entienda que no me cae bien en lo absoluto -

Subo mi escudo al máximo para dejar de escuchar lo que piensa y me concentro en la morena que acaba de entrar al salón, es alta y de cuerpo esbelto. De reojo puedo ver como Dilan frunce la nariz; es una mujer lobo. Sin embargo para mí no apesta a "perro mojado" como solía decir Alice.

¿Sera de la manada de Jacob? ¡¿Y si es la imprimación de Jacob?! Y la ira sube a ritmo acelerado por mi cuerpo...


	4. Chapter 4

Prov; Jacob.

Con mi motocicleta estoy esperando a las afueras de la preparatoria, Leah me encargo que venga a buscar a su prima Luz.

Luz es nueva en la manada, está aprendiendo a controlarse para no entrar en fase frente a los humanos. Es dulce y divertida, no la conozco hace mucho pero puedo ver en sus pensamientos que está enamorada de mí. Piensa que no estoy imprimado y Leah no quiso decirle nada…

Veo como sale con su paso apresurado y se dirige hacia mí con una sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento a más de uno.

– Gracias por venir Jake – me dice con su dulce voz –

– No hay de que – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa –

En ese momento mi vista cambia de posición, una chica delgada de cabellos cobrizos sale de la misma preparatoria. Estoy segura de que es ella, la misma vampiresa que estaba cazando en el bosque. Sin embargo, su piel luce rosada y no es pálida como los vampiros que conozco. Estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera huele a chupasangre.

– Se llama Luna, es rara – me dice Luz al ver que no le quito los ojos de encima –

– La vi cazando en el bosque – le respondo aun sin dejar de mirarla – ¿Por qué es rara? –

– ¡Pero si no es vampiro! – chillo la morena enfrente a mi – estábamos en clase y el profesor comenzó a hacerle preguntas, ella le respondía al instante como si no pensara. Llego un momento en el que el profesor se rio y dijo "A ver Luna dime que cena anoche" y ella como si nada le respondió "Dos trozos de pizza y una copa de cerveza" – dice mientras hace muecas – es como si le hubiera leído la mente, luego todos se rieron y ella se puso roja como un tomate… –

Conociendo a Edward nada me sorprendería si aquella muchacha le leyó la mente a su profesor.

– Como Edward – le respondo mirándola a sus ojos verde esmeralda –

– ¿Quién es? – me pregunta acercándose más –

– Uno de los Cullen – en ese momento mi vista me traiciona y se posa nuevamente en la muchacha que ahora se que se llama Luna –

Nos está mirando… Me está mirando… ¡Sus ojos! Como el chocolate derretido… Esa mirada que conozco perfectamente. Su cabello agitándose con el viento y su mirada clavada en mi, inspira tristeza y dolor. Por un momento jure que había visto a Nessie, a mi Nessie.

Pude ver como su rostro se trasformaba del dolor al odio, quizás Luz tenga razón y sea rara… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en su mirada. Se volteó y caminó fuera del estacionamiento.

No me quedo otra que arrancar la moto y llevar a Luz a su casa en la Push. Ahora Luz me miraba diferente eran ¿Celos? Quizás… pero no me importo.

Prov; Renesmee

No lo soporte mas, llegue a casa de Charlie y tire todo sobre un sofá. Corrí por las calles como una pantera enojada. No me importo que algunos humanos me miraran de forma extraña, seguí corriendo. Quería llegar al bosque, quería quedarme allí. Encontrar un lugar en el que antes era feliz.

El prado, el hermoso prado que un día mi madre me llevo a que conociera ahora se abre paso frente a mí. Es hermoso, no hay palabras suficientes para describirlo…

Me recosté en la hierba, mire el cielo nublado de Forks y presione mis ojos con fuerza. Quisiera hacerme invisible de a ratos. Me quede en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que sentí que algo oscuro tapaba los pocos rayos solares de entre las nubes.

Con pereza abrí mis ojos, un muchacho alto y guapo estaba frente a mí. Me miraba con malicia y en sus ojos pude ver el brillo rojizo… Un vampiro… mi compañero de banco…

– Que mala idea venir sola al bosque Luna – me dice mientras contiene sus ganas de atacar mi cuello –

– ¿Qué quieres Dilan? – intento fingir que me molesta pero recuerdo que ¡Tengo olor a humano! ¡Estoy sola! –

Me paro de un brinco, se acerca más a mí sin decir una palabra. No hay más que decir, debo correr… No sé si la ponzoña me sea venenosa a mí, de última ya soy mitad vampiro. Comienzo a caminar con tranquilidad, no quiero que sepa que estoy huyendo porque se lo que planea.

Debo acercarme al límite y lograr que entre en el territorio de los lobos. El me sigue con cuidado, en su mente puedo ver las horrorosas imagenes de cómo planea acabar con mi vida. Esto es lo peor que hay.

– ¿A dónde vas? – su voz causa que mi bello se erice a mis espaldas –

– Ya me iba, ¿Me acompañas? – debo hacer que esto funcione –

– Claro – responde y se posiciona a mi lado –

Faltan pocos metros para llegar, el olor a licántropo se hace cada vez más fuerte. No podre engañarlo por más tiempo. Solo tres metros, solo eso…

Leo en sus pensamientos que ya no puede perder más el tiempo. Se acabo…

Se abalanza sobre mí, aprisionando mis manos. Intenta morderme pero le doy una patada en su entrepierna, se que le dolió pero ¡Es de piedra! A mí también me causo daño.

Me tropiezo de espaldas y caigo sobre mis manos, parezco un cangrejo. El no quiere jugar, lo sé. Comienzo a retroceder ahora si puedo jurar que estoy espantada cuando me muestra sus filosos dientes y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Como si el infierno se reflejara a través de ellos, comienzo a temblar frenéticamente.

Una sombra rojiza salta sobre mi y cae sobre el chupasangre ¡Es uno de los lobos! ¡Ha funcionado! Comienza a desgarrarlo sin piedad mientras yo estoy allí, mirando todo. El pelaje del lobo es brillante e incluso se nota que es suave, es rojo… es igual al de… ¡Es Jake!

Pronto otros lobos se acercan a la escena, pero para cuando llega el vampiro ya esta consumido en cenizas. Puedo distinguir a Leah, Seth y también a esa morena esbelta que se que se llama Luz. Su pelaje es marrón oscuro como su cabello.

Jacob con sus ojos negros de lobo me mira con compasión. Ningún lobo se ha movido de su lugar, yo tampoco. Me miran de una forma diferente, deben reconocerme del otro día…

– Gracias – les digo mirándolos ¡Se supone que son animales Renesmee! No sirvo para ser humana, no claro que no –

¡Qué más da! Ellos ya piensan que estoy loca. Luz sigue diciendo que soy rara y Jacob, bueno el está algo extraño.

– Bonito pelaje Luz – ya no me importa nada – Gracias por decirme rara, lo admito –

Con la poca dignidad que me queda, comienzo a caminar fuera del bosque. Lo que pensé que sería una buena idea termina siendo una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar.

Una mano caliente me detiene, me toma del brazo y me obliga a voltearme. Mi corazón late cien veces más rápido y mis pensamientos comienzan a mezclarse entre sí.

– Tenemos que hablar – dice Jacob –

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto al voltearme –

– El otro día estabas cazando y ahora aparentas ser una humana ¿Cómo es posible? – genial, me atrapo –

– No sé qué dices – miento –

– Claro que lo sabes – comienzo a derretirme ante su mirada… ¡No Renesmee, NO! –

– Te confundes de persona, ni siquiera sé quién eres – quiero cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –

– Me llamo Jacob, no es necesario que te presentes, se que te llamas Luna –

Ahora parece que el lobo me anduvo investigando. ¿Quién mas pudo decírselo? Luz. Esa chica ya dejo de caerme bien. Me zafé del agarre y me despedí como si el resto de la conversación no hubiese existido. Se me quedo mirando con esos ojos negros que suplicaban que no me valla, no quería irme pero ¡El esta imprimado de Luz! Eso es seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee.

Lista mental de mis problemas;

1 – No sé cómo recuperar a mi madre.

2 – Mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí.

3 – Carlisle ahora sabe que hay algo extraño en mí.

4 – Charlie cada vez está más asustado con mi comportamiento impulsivo.

5 – Jacob duda de lo que soy.

Y podría seguir enumerando, pero jamás acabaría…

Estoy en la hora de literatura pero el profesor ha faltado. Desde que vi a Jacob, hace una semana, no he tenido ninguna noticia de él. Luz me mira como si fuese un bicho de laboratorio. El vampiro de cabellos rubios, similares a los de Dilan, James habla con la vampiresa que robo mi lugar; Janet Cullen.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con Dilan? – pregunta Janet –

– Encontré sus ropas rasgadas en el bosque… uno de los lobos quizás – responde James con amargura –

– ¿Buscaras venganza? – lo mira con cierta alegría –

– El lobo que lo hizo, deseara no haber nacido –

Dejo de oír, ya es suficiente. Tengo que advertirle a la manada de Jacob, ¿A través de Luz? No claro que no. No sé qué es exactamente lo que no me gusta de esa chica – es porque le tienes envidia - ¡No le tengo envidia! Es decir, tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos… un cabello lacio perfecto… una silueta despampanante y… probablemente sea la imprimación de Jacob… Pero ¿Celos? No por supuesto que no, - Dije envidia, no celos - ¡Es ridículo que discuta conmigo misma!

Enciendo mi Mp5 y conecto los audífonos, pongo la música de "She Wolf" David Guetta. A los dos segundos me arrepiento ya que me imagino a Luz. Me quito bruscamente de un tirón los audífonos, los dejo sobre la mesa y volteo al banco vacio que hay justo a mi lado. Marlene falto hoy a clases.

La luna llena se esconde entre las nubes grisáceas, otro día más de llovizna.

Con Charlie acabamos de cenar, no queríamos cocinar asique recurrimos a lo más fácil; pedimos una pizza. Debo admitir que comer comida de humanos me resulta más agradable que desgarrar a un inocente animal.

Camino dentro de la Push, de lejos se oyen voces; están contando leyendas en una fogata. Me pongo la capucha para cubrirme la mitad del rostro y me acerco. A la distancia los veo a todos sentados en ronda, alrededor de un fuego. Ya no llovizna y el cielo parece haberse despejado.

Nadie se percata de que estoy allí, entre las sombras. Mi capucha negra me recuerda a las capas de los Vulturis. Una capa como la que probablemente está usando mi madre ahora.

Cuando los ancianos terminan de contar una de las leyendas, me acerco lentamente, antes de que vuelva a comenzar. Uno de ellos me percibe; Quil. Se pone en pie de un salto ágil y todos silencian mirando fijamente hacia donde él mira, me miran a mí.

Todos están allí de pie, incluyendo a los ancianos y a Jacob junto a Luz. Me sigo acercando, quito mi capucha y me dejo ver ante todos.

– ¿A qué has venido? – inicia la conversación uno de los ancianos –

– A advertirles – les respondo con voz segura y potente, aunque por dentro me siento acobardada –

– ¿Advertirnos de que? – vuelve a preguntar, noto que Jacob y Luz no me despegan los ojos, apenas pestañean –

– Quieren asesinar a Jacob – suelto de sopetón, él se tensa –

– ¿Quiénes? Aun así no sería la primera vez – comienza a decir Jacob –

– Es por venganza – le miro a los ojos – el hermano del vampiro que mataste hace una semana, el que iba a atacarme –

– ¿Por qué has venido a decirnos? ¿Te preocupa si tenemos enemigos acaso? – interrumpe el mismo anciano –

– Jacob me ha ayudado y ahora pretendo devolver el favor advirtiéndole lo que planean hacer con él – le digo con frialdad, una frialdad extraña que desconozco en mi –

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Leah hablando por primera vez –

– Es una de mis compañeras de clases – responde antes que yo, Luz –

– Exacto, Luna Swan – digo molesta ante la interrupción de Luz –

– ¿Swan? – los ojos de Jacob parecen salirse de órbita –

– ¿Algún problema? – preguntó más calmada –

– ¿Qué eres de Isabella Swan? – dice él –

– Una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta – protesto –

– Tu lo has hecho – me reprocha – ahora responde –

– Mi trabajo termino aquí. Adiós – me volteo y corro a velocidad vampírica esquivando todo lo que se me ponga enfrente.

Jacob.

Y como un fugaz borrón salió disparada para adentrarse en el bosque. Todos quedamos un tanto impactados ante lo sucedido, no había nada para comentar. Aquella muchacha misteriosa que un día es vampiro y al otro no, había venido a advertirme de que quieren asesinarme. ¿Está en contra de los de su propia especie? ¿O desconoce el odio entre licántropos y chupasangres?

Pero aun no puedo asegurar lo que ella es. Vino como humana, sin embargo se fue como vampiro. Algo que no comprendo está pasando frente a mis ojos y no puedo adivinar de qué se trata. Ella capta toda mi atención, no puedo parar de pensar en ella. De alguna forma siento que traiciono a Renesmee por preocuparme por otra mujer, ni yo mismo se lo que hago.

Luna… Luna Swan ¿Por qué tiene que tener el mismo apellido que Bella? ¿Es una burla del destino?

Corro en forma lobuna por el bosque, me alejo del tratado, como si algo me llamase. De pronto lo siento, siento ese olor tan particular. Me transformo y me visto rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Salto de golpe para quedar frente a frente.

– Edward, cuánto tiempo – le digo al tenerlo justo frente a mí –

– Jacob, he venido a advertirte que…

– Quieren asesinarme lo sé, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto, el me mira con los ojos como platos.

– Lei en la mente de Janet – me responde apenado, sé que hurgar en la mente su nueva hermana no le hace mucha gracia – Su amigo James, es quien quiere matarte ¿Pero cómo lo sabías antes? –

– Una adolescente extraña me advirtió ayer por la noche –

– Dime por el amor a mi hija desaparecida que esa chica no se llama Luna Swan – Edward pareció ponerse rígido al leer la respuesta en mi mente –

– ¿Qué hay con ella? –

– Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos…

Aquella adolescente de ojos como el chocolate puro, no solo me deja con que pensar a mí, sino a todos los Cullen's. Edward me conto con detalles lo que había ocurrido en el hospital incluyendo la parte en la que Charlie dijo que era su sobrina. Pero yo no recuerdo que Bella tuviese una prima pequeña. O que Charlie tuviese un hermano o hermana… ¿Quién rayos es Luna Swan?


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee.

Ya le he advertido ¿Con eso es suficiente? No creo que no. No puedo parar de pensar en él. Todos los recuerdos de cuando era feliz están ligados a él. Todo lo que imagino de cuando mi vida parecía tener un significado, Jacob aparece. Como si algo me atase a su lado, no logro quitarlo de mi mente.

Estoy en clase de música y Marlene volvió a faltar. Se podría decir que un corto periodo de tiempo he entablado una pequeña amistad. Ella es fría de sentimiento. Pero a la vez tiene algo de empatía, no lo demuestra pero lo veo en su mente. Me ha contado que ama las clases de música, que incluso toca la guitarra y el violín. Le he dicho que toco el piano, ha quedado tan fascinada que ya quiere que un día toquemos juntas.

Pero por alguna razón ha dejado de asistir a clases – los humanos se enferman con facilidad – me recuerdo mientras presto más atención a la clase.

— Los compases compuestos derivan de los simples y surgen de multiplicar – vale, esto es demasiado fácil para mí. Me quejo al oír al profesor Wiliams.

— Disculpe la interrupción – hablo en voz alta – ¿No cree que este es un tema fácil para alumnos de nuestra edad?

— Si no le gusta como enseño Señorita Swan, allí está la puerta esperando a que salga –

Pero no me atreví a salir, no quería tener problemas con el profesor asique me quede quieta en mi asiento. Como dice Marlene "Algún día llegara el valiente que se atreva retirarse"

La hora del almuerzo llego sin hacerse esperar, al fin salía de esa aburrida clase de geografía. Camine por los pasillos abarrotados, odio tener que oír tantos corazones bombeando por todos lados. En cambio, a Janet y su amigo James no parecen incómodos mientras hablan a un lado de los casilleros.

Todos los consideran los mas populares, nadie se cree digno de hablarles. Y ellos se sienten los reyes con sus ropas costosas y sus autos de ensueño ¿Qué rayos se creen? A sí, vampiros.

Camino con una dirección fija; ellos. No tengo escusas para hablarles, bueno quizás si. Si me uniese a ellos, conseguiría sacarles información.

Activo mi escudo, quiero fingir que soy un vampiro, se acabo los juegos de humana. Ni siquiera sirvo para ser humana.

— Lamento lo de Dilan – les digo cuando estoy frente a ellos, se han percatado de mi olor.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado?–inquiere odiosamente Janet, ella es demasiado inteligente como para dejarlo pasar.

— Estaba allí cuando sucedió. Siento no haber podido hacer nada – finjo algo de tristeza en mi voz .

— ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? – grita James tomándome con brusquedad por los hombros.

— ¡El se había metido en el territorio de los lobos! – lo bueno es que soy excelente actriz – ¡Era una muerte asegurada! No podía arriesgarme.

Cayeron como moscas en una telaraña, mi telaraña. Entendieron a la perfección cual era mi situación, además les exagere diciendo que había corrido varios kilómetros luego de escuchar un grito pero que cuando llegue solo vi como lo mataban. Pero negué cuando me preguntaron por el lobo.

— Deberían saber que los lobos son prácticamente iguales entre sí – les reproche.

Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo, algo me estaba saliendo bien. Hasta que me percate de Luz estaba sentada unas cuantas mesas atrás mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— Janet, he oído que el clan de los Cullens es uno de los más poderosos ¿Es verdad? – me dolía fingir que era buena con ella y mas que no conocía a mi propia familia.

— Claro que si – respondió orgullosa – Somos ocho en total.

— ¿También es verdad que tienen dones extraordinarios? – pregunte disimulando mi tristeza.

— Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper puede controlar las emociones y Edward, él puede leer la mente – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos ámbar.

— ¿Tú tienes algún don? – no me había dado cuenta de esa posibilidad hasta que me oí a mi misma decirla.

— Si, puedo hacer que lo visible invisible –

— Es magnífico – era verdad, era magnifico. Vale, puede que tenga tres dones pero ninguno se compara con ese – Ciento que mi don no sirve para nada ahora que lo dices.

— ¿Exactamente como es tu don? – pregunta James entrando en la conversación.

— En realidad es un escudo, sirve para muchas cosas. Evitar poderes mentales, evitar mi aroma, evitar acercamientos muy próximos – no les menciono lo de la leer la mente ni lo de trasmitir mis recuerdos o pensamientos con el tacto, ya que tener dos dones no es algo muy corriente, ¡Mucho menos tres!

Jacob.

Las palabras de Luz resonaban en mis oídos, no podía ser posible ¿Ella junto a quien quería matarme? ¿Por qué me había advertido si ella formaría parte? ¿Qué tenía yo para que se preocupase por mi insignificante vida?

Ella está traicionando a su especie, ¿Por qué lo haría? No le encuentro alguna respuesta coherente.

— ¿Estás ocupado? – una voz me hace sobresaltar, me volteo y ¿Quién mas podía ser? Ella está a mi lado, pero no huele a nada, ni a vampiro ni a humano.

— Eh… No ¿Cómo has llegado? – tartamudeo ante el asombro.

— En auto – se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Vienes a advertirme nuevamente cuando se que eres parte del grupo que quiere matarme? – pregunto molesto, pero sus ojos me tranquilizan extrañamente.

— Adivino; Luz te ha contado que me vio en la cafetería con James y Janet – dice cansada – Debo decir que no todo lo que se ve, es cierto.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad entonces? – pregunto esquivando su mirada.

— No quiero matarte, tampoco soy amiga de ellos y mucho menos formo parte de su grupo – me dice velozmente que me cuesta entenderle.

— ¿Qué hacías entonces? – cada vez entiendo menos.

— Sacándoles información – vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

La charla no duro mucho más. Simplemente me dijo que Janet tenía un don, eso lo sabía. Pero me dijo de algo que no me había dado cuenta; que ella no participe en tu muerte, no significa que no ayude a James a hacerse invisible. Y dicho eso se fue.

Luz salió de entre las sombras, me había percatado de que estaba allí e incluso estoy segura de que Luna también lo hizo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se molesto en descubrirla.

Con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta se acerco a mí, en su rostro pude ver emociones indescifrables. Se detuvo a mi lado.

— No confió en ella – sus palabras fueron como cuchillos para mis oídos.

— Eso es porque te has equivocado y no quieres admitirlo – quito mi mirada y miro hacia la playa de la Push.

— Pues dime entonces ¿Por qué ella no tenia ningún olor? – dice elevando el tono de voz – Hoy por la mañana olía a humana, en la cafetería a vampiro y ahora ¿Qué? ¡A nada! Como si no existiera –

— Sera un don – me encojo de hombros, al igual que había hecho Luna.

— ¡Y lo de leer la mente! ¿Dos dones va a tener? –


End file.
